The Night of the Loving Dead
by Serena Thorn
Summary: Post-3x14. Halloween is about to become Veronica's favorite holiday.


Title: The Night of the Loving Dead  
Rating: NC-17 to be safe  
Summary: Post-3x14. Halloween is about to become Veronica's favorite holiday.  
Spoilers: 3x14  
Characters/Pairing: Veronica/Lamb, OC, mentions Keith  
Word Count: 5005  
Warnings: Smut, couple F-bombs  
Disclaimer: Veronica Mars is not owned by me, but by Rob Thomas. I'm simply borrowing these characters for non-profit entertainment.  
A/N: My Lordi love is to blame. Title comes from them. I don't them or the song either. Also, if the description of the OC sounds familiar, I deny everything.

* * *

Neptune's fallen sheriff had been dead for more than half a year, but now Halloween had come. It was the one night that those who had passed on could walk freely again, where they could do nearly anything they wished and see anyone they chose.

Would that make him an undead Casanova on a hunt for love? He wouldn't go that far. But he was undead, he had been one of Neptune's favorite ladies men and there was a woman on his mind. He could only imagine the look on her face when she saw him if he really decided to give her a little Halloween surprise.

Now where he had been hadn't exactly been heaven and he wasn't sure it was hell either. But wherever it was a man had come up to him earlier, at least looking and sounding to be the man in charge. Tall and blonde with blue eyes and very well dressed in a blood red smoking jacket, black shirt, crimson tie and dress slacks. The British accent had thrown him off a bit but Don found himself interested in what the man had to say.

"All Hallows Eve. Halloween. This night goes by many names. But I believe far too few know it as what it can become for those like ourselves, those who are perhaps no longer among the living. The Night of the Loving Dead," the man went on, not seemingly speaking to anyone in particular.

Don had looked over in the direction of the voice, thinking he had been alone as he looked out to the dark ocean. No stars ever hung above but the water glistened all the same and now this voice had taken him out of his silent contemplation as to if this could still be hell.

"You spent your life wishing people believed you to be worth a damn. Now you spend your afterlife wishing for her even when she didn't consider you worthy in life," he went on as he walked up to stand beside him.

"Who are you?"

The older man only smirked as he lit a cigar for himself. "All you need know is I am a man who once was in a similar predicament as the one you now find yourself in. And now it seems I am the man to inform you of what tonight could bring your way."

As the man took another puff of his cigar Lamb realized he hadn't seen the man use a match or lighter. He also couldn't deny the chill that ran down his spine at the sudden feeling that this man was looking at him with the devil's eyes.

"That young woman you have thought of since you joined us here, she is still living, isn't she?"

"Unless you're about to tell me different, I guess." He had really tried not to think about Veronica but, unfortunately for him, being dead meant he had much more time think. Sure he had met other people here, sure he had even found some women to take pity on the sheriff who had died in the line of duty. But still he thought about her.

The man smiled. "No. But tonight you could see her if you wish. To go to her, to be with her as I'm sure you still wish you could have once been."

Lamb almost laughed. "Right. Look, if I wanted to haunt people I could've done it already. The past is past, right? They didn't want me there before, there's no point in me going back now."

"Except for that tonight she could see you just as I see you now. It would be as though nothing changed, aside from your sort of vacation that is."

"And that I'm a little paler then she remembers?" he smirked. Possible devil or not, this guy was starting to piss him off.

"I doubt that would matter in the dim light of her bedroom."

The older man's smirk and a thick puff of smoke from his cigar was the last thing Lamb saw before he found himself standing alone on a deserted street.

"Welcome to our Halloween special on SCG3 92.2 FM. Moving on with our Hell of a Halloween Heavy Metal Show, here's a hit song from way back," he heard coming from a lone radio on the back of a pick-up's truck bed.

It was dark save for a few house and street lights and a quick glance to his watch (that he couldn't remember wearing for months now) told him it was just before midnight. He could almost hear every horror movie he had seen reminding him that midnight on Halloween was when the veil between the living and the dead was at its thinnest. Of course he wondered just how long this would last for but as he thought back to the man's smirk and what one could learn from those movies, he knew it was safe to assume he had until sunrise.

Keith was out of town on a case, the trick-or-treaters had long since gone home and Veronica hadn't felt like joining any of her friends for their parties with all the work she'd had to do herself lately. It didn't help when she thought back to how she had been robbed at the last Hearst Halloween party she had gone to… Which just brought back other memories she didn't want.

_Varsity's taking the field now._

_Do you see how well this works when you play by the rules, Veronica?_

Shaking her head, she finally turned off the TV which had been left on some horror movie marathon - how had that happened? - she hadn't even wanted to watch The Great Pumpkin. Which was a first. With that she decided she would just head on to bed. Halloween was just about over and she was a little thankful. Neptune suffered enough horror in her mind and frankly she was just ready to get the year over with. Sixty-two more days to go. Not that she was counting.

When Lamb raised his hand to knock on her door he had initially expected his hand to go right through it. That's what happened to ghosts, right? He was impressed when it connected and then again when he proved to himself he still had the cop knock down.

Veronica hadn't even bothered to get fully changed for bed, only dressed in a tank top and matching boy-cut shorts and her head had only just hit the pillow when she heard the unmistakable repetitive knock. As she dragged herself back out of bed with a groan she could only wonder what Vinnie could want, not that he had quite mastered the rap of a cop used to the midnight beat but she knew her father wasn't even in the state. Okay, maybe that left Sacks or Leo, but that didn't make sense to her either.

The sight that greeted her instead at the door made even less sense in her mind and was almost enough to make her pass out. Or so it felt for a fraction of a second at least.

_Dreaming, yes. You have to be. You fell asleep as soon as you laid down. That's the only explanation for a t-shirt and jeans clad Sheriff Lamb leaning against your doorframe. Not that we often dream of him, but, hey, it's Halloween._

"Happy Halloween, Veronica," he smirked to her before very appreciatively looking her over. All those years of short skirts had been tease enough, this, well this had almost been worth dying for. "Miss me?"

Knees weak? Check. Heart pounding? Check. Loss of speech? Check. Sudden inability to breathe? Also check. The only explanation in her mind, if she wasn't dreaming, was that he was a ghost. But if he was a ghost then how did he knock and how was he not see-through? In movies ghosts were typically transparent, Lamb was anything but.

"I'll take that as a yes. You gonna invite me in or are you just going to leave me out in the cold?"

"L- Lamb?" Stammering, that was very very bad, Veronica knew. She wasn't someone who stammered and she was not someone who let herself be shocked by Lamb's presence. Though in this case… Well, maybe all bets were off.

"One and only," he told her as he finally let himself in and purposely brushed against her. He had had an idea she would be surprised to see him but he wasn't going to wait on her doorstep any longer than he had to. Not when he was burning moonlight on his apparent annual back to life night.

"This isn't real. You're not here. You can't be," she went on as he took a few more steps into the living room.

Surveying their surroundings, noticing that Keith didn't seem to be anywhere in sight, he told her, "Let's just say I went to see the wizard and he sent me back. At least for tonight. Did I mention you look drop dead gorgeous?"

Veronica watched his movements. He was walking, not floating and she had definitely felt his body against hers when he had moved past her into the apartment. The fact she had even caught a whiff of his old cologne hadn't helped her mental state, but it did help her begin to believe he was there. Which, she decided, meant she had officially snapped.

"So what is this? Why are you being so quiet for once? No love for the dead guy?"

"That's just it," she told him, suddenly coming back to what she couldn't believe to be reality. "You're dead."

"Not tonight I'm not. And that's why I'm here. To prove it."

"What?"

"It's Halloween. Or as a new friend called it, The Night of the Loving Dead. I didn't quite get it until I found myself just outside of these lovely Sunset Cliffs apartments."

She scoffed. "Only you would make friends in hell." She meant it as a joke, as part of their usual banter, but the expression he wore made her wonder if that wasn't where he had actually been.

"Funny you should say that since I'm pretty sure I met the devil tonight. But if he's the one that got me here then I might have to admit he's a pretty good guy. Might even thank him when I get back. And speaking of getting back, I don't feel like going back until I've taken care of some unfinished business between us."

Despite feeling like she was bound to regret it, she asked, "And what might that be?"

Lamb put one hand to her hip with a challenge in his blues and brought his other cup her jaw. He saw her eyes go wide for only a second before he closed his and captured her lips between his own.

Eight months ago Veronica would have bit him so hard she would have made him bleed for this. Or at least that's what she told herself when he had first started being his version of nice to her again last year. Now she could only process the fact his frame was solid against hers, his hand was warm against her face and his lips were as strong as ever. The fact she could feel his five o'clock shadow and find that he still tasted like his cinnamon gum was almost enough to actually make her laugh. Not because she was believing she was falling deeper into her newfound dementia, but because she figured the spice was added proof he had been in at least one ring of hell.

"Told you," he all but panted when he broke their kiss a minute later, "Night of the Loving Dead. You've got me till sunrise, baby."

"And then what? I get to wake up to your corpse? Maybe hold your rotting flesh?"

"Do I look like I'm rotting to you?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow. "No. It'll just be like I was never here. Except that you and I will know. Intimately."

Had Veronica missed him? She wouldn't admit it out loud, but yes. Had there been a time that she had hated him for dying? Yes again. Oh well, she decided, at least if she had to be crazy her reason for it looked just as smug and sexy as he had before he died. She let that bear the blame for her letting him lead her back to her bedroom. Who or what had closed the door? She didn't care.

"Are there some kind of mind-altering powers at work you should be telling me about?" Veronica panted when Lamb nipped along her neck.

"I should be asking you that," he answered as he switched to the other side of the smooth column of skin and licked along her wildly fluttering pulse. "All the girls I could've gone to tonight, all the daddies I could've been protecting that day and I choose you and yours. So much for that bat bashing some sense into me."

Veronica shuddered at those words, reminded again of her father's story about that day, about what had happened, how Lamb had died. But he was here now, she couldn't even doubt it anymore when he was pressing her against his body as one of his hands reached behind her to grab her ass and the other went to palm a breast. All the while his hot mouth trailed down from her neck to suck on the spot where her neck and shoulder met.

Lamb didn't care that Veronica claimed she wasn't the type who liked being marked by her men, she tasted like the heaven he knew he would never be granted and he was going to make sure she knew he was really there.

Veronica couldn't even think to protest even when he lowered his mouth again to all but attack her collarbone with his lips. Instead her hand was coming up to the back of his head and twining her fingers in his short hair, only momentarily surprised to find there wasn't even the slightest dent to be found. If she could have thought further than that she might have accused him of dying just to come back to screw her, but as it was she was feeling the short nails of one of his hands rake down over her breast and the other start to lift the hem of her shirt.

Lamb still hadn't fully noticed that she hadn't been wearing anything under that shirt until he had felt that peak harden almost instantly under his less than gentle touch. He lifted his head then, bringing his lips back to hers, deciding he should have known she would like it on the rougher side after all. No wonder she bounced between her rich boys before, not one of them could hurt her like he was discovering for himself she seemed to enjoy. When he bit her bottom lip just hard enough and she moaned out he knew he had his answer.

Veronica pressed her body further into his touch as his hands continued their exploration. Her hips twisted in anticipation of his lowering hand going into her pajama pants and her other needful breast soon getting the same treatment its twin has received.

When she moaned into his mouth again, Lamb let the hand at her hip come to a rest there and broke the kiss to look at her. He still expected her to slap him or threaten him or maybe even knee him in the nuts. But instead he just found her staring up at him with kiss-swollen lips, flushed cheeks and a question in her eyes.

"I always knew you'd be the girl to make the dead come alive," he told her finally.

Before she could even smirk, much less reply, his mouth was at her breast, over her thin tank top and Veronica sucked in a sharp gasp at the surprise and sensations coursing through her. Lamb wasn't even pretending to be subtle with his licking, nipping and suckling of her breast. Her heart was racing and she knew he could feel it.

He could, but he wasn't paying it much attention. Instead his focus was fully on the blue cotton and the tight bud on the other side of it that he was sucking between his lips until he felt it begin to throb and switched sides for the other to match. Veronica still wasn't protesting, trying to shove him away or doing much more than grasping at his hair and holding his head to her. He knew that to be his cue to take as much as she would let him have while he could.

Veronica knew she'd had about as much as she could take of that when he took his mouth back again and put his hands back to her hips. There was no missing that flash of recognition in her eyes when he pulled her against him and she felt what she was doing to him in return.

"I always thought necrophilia was more one-sided then this," she told him, trying to force herself to realize just how wrong this was, straining even still to prove to herself this was a dream.

"You're right. Dead guys can't strip themselves," he agreed as he released her and lifted his shirt off and tossed it aside. The next move would be hers and he would let her take it. He only hoped she would stop reminding them both of February in the meantime.

It was still so surreal, but he had a point and that was what had Veronica on her tiptoes in a moment and kissing him forcefully again, thrusting her tongue back into his mouth and pressing her body into his as much as she could. She couldn't even tell if the look or solid feel of him was more impressive between the definition and heat of his skin.

Getting the hint that she was still up for more, Lamb walked them further back towards her bed and laid her down before breaking their kiss and turning his attention back to her clothes.

Veronica watching intently as he brought his hands to the hem of her shirt and raised it slowly up, dipping his head again to kiss a trail up over her stomach. She still didn't want to enjoy it, didn't want to enjoy _him,_ but he was literally kissing the fight out of her as he hiked her shirt higher and brought his mouth higher with it until he was kissing the valley between her breasts. Only then did she realize just how high shirt was and then without even having to think about it, she raised her arms for him to take it from her.

He did and kissed her lips again, covering her body with his own as he laid her down to the mattress.

He didn't stay there long however and Veronica gave him a quizzical look as he got up from the bed, almost not wanting to ask where he was going, but Lamb only winked at her before walking around to the foot of it. Once there he took a gentle hold of her ankles and began to pull.

"Hey!" she cried out when he pulled her down until her legs were dangling off the edge.

"You'll thank me for this. Up, baby," he told her as he curled his fingers into her pants and the waistband of her panties beneath.

She was confused, having expected him to more or less shred her clothes off, but she lifted her hips so he could slide the material off of her instead.

Naked Veronica. He didn't even look away even to see where he was dropping her clothes before he knelt down in front of her. Her feet weren't even touching the floor, which was kind of cute to him as it let him once again enjoy how small she was in comparison.

Veronica began to get an idea of what he had in mind when she felt his hands spreading her thighs almost as wide as they would go. She couldn't entirely see him from her vantage point, her pillow back at the headboard, but she knew she didn't need to when he started alternating kisses between the inside of her thighs and inching his way up.

The sweet musk of her, seeing the light sheen of moisture that proved she was wet already, knowing he was the reason, was only making him harder in his jeans but he still wanted to prove to her that he wasn't as selfish as she had believed him to be.

Veronica's hips involuntarily thrust the second his tongue came into contact with her. She wanted to fight the urge to moan, not wanting to give him that victory. But when he licked the whole of her sex again, slowly, teasing her, her reserve began to slip.

"Thought you'd like that," he told her before running his tongue over her clit.

Veronica only moaned again as she grabbed at her sheet beside her. Her legs tried to close, her body desperate for more friction, but Lamb was still holding them apart, anticipating her. She dug her head further into the mattress, moaning again when he pressed the rough pad of his tongue further against her.

There was little Lamb wasn't seeing of her, seemingly nothing he wasn't feeling when he slipped his tongue into her for a moment and felt her muscles clench in anticipation. But knowing the time they had tonight, he wanted to take it slower than he ordinarily might have. He wanted to hear her calling his name, even screaming it if he could get her to.

Veronica was certain he was trying to break her, he was relentless as he repeatedly flicked his tongue over her clit. The fact he was still holding her in place was doing nothing to give her a sense of control and she knew then that was why he was doing it. But of course it was backfiring on her too because if she wasn't in control then her mind had no idea what would come next and before she knew it she was coming herself with an intense shudder throughout her entire body and his name on her lips.

It hadn't been the shriek he was hoping for, but Lamb knew he had finally heard Veronica Mars call out his name in ecstasy, that was more than good enough as far as he was concerned. Still, he lapped at her until her body calmed and the throbbing of her clit between his lips settled.

Veronica still had her eyes closed as she began to regain some composure when Lamb stood again. Only when she felt the bed shift under his weight beside her did she really begin to come back to reality. And when her eyes opened she saw that he was naked now himself, and damn if that wasn't an impressive sight, and saw him run a hand over his mouth. And when he looked her over again she realized he clearly still had plans for them. When she had begun to wonder about what other talents the former sheriff might have been keeping to himself - and assorted others she refused to think about - for all these years she knew she didn't have it in her to refuse him.

When he kissed her again, moving closer to touch her, he knew she was tasting herself on his tongue and feeling him hard against her. Surprisingly she didn't seem to mind either. If anything it seemed that she couldn't get enough of him as she grazed her teeth along his lower lip and pulled him closer to her even as they moved back up towards the headboard. Encouragement, not bad, he decided.

Veronica was realizing then that if she had known sooner that the man could kiss like he was kissing her she might have been willing to bury the hatchet the second she was legal. Hell, maybe even a little before then, and hidden a tip or two for him in her bra when she went to meet him in his office. But instead he'd had to die for her to realize she wanted him. Fucking bastard. But he was still a sexy bastard who was kissing her like no one else ever had.

Lamb nearly smirked against her lips as she arched up from the bed and into his hand when he ran it over her breast again. For a fraction of a second he almost felt sorry that he was about to ruin her for any other man. Not because he was dead and had some kind of special powers, thought for all he knew he might, but instead because he knew what ever he was giving her would leave her craving more. His touch in that sense was about to be torture but he couldn't care, there was no way in heaven or hell he was letting her go. Not now and not ever and it was about time she realized it.

"I thought the dead were supposed to be cold," she told him as she ran a hand over his arm. "Or that you'd be the type to drag me into your coffin, maybe have me kissing your bones."

Lamb smirked down at her before saying, "I've got a bone you could kiss."

"Oh, yeah, your lines have gotten much better," she laughed as she reached down between them. "So, does this could as rigamortis?" she asked as she ran her fingertips along his erection.

Lamb took her hand in his and brought it up to his chest. "I'm not dead, Veronica. Not tonight. You feel that, don't you?"

Not only was his skin warm, hot even, beneath her touch but his heart was pounding. She was still so confused over how this was happening, but the fact that he had apparently chosen to come back from the dead for the night just to finally have her was almost enough to get her to stop thinking altogether.

He kissed her again, taking every moan that slipped from her mouth to his. His touch, his tongue, his body, his lips, it was all torture in Veronica's mind. Not because he was him, but because she was hating herself for not letting him get anywhere near this far before. The fact he was working her up as much as possible without giving her that promised release again was only making her body grow more desperate for him. Her legs fell open a moment later as if to demonstrate and she moaned again when he finally took the hint. He settled between her thighs, lowering himself slowly against her and when she nodded for him, slid into her inch by tormenting inch.

Veronica knew that a thank you to the man who brought Lamb back tonight, devil or not, would be in order from her too when he began to thrust into her.

Being forced to abandon their kiss when they both started to moan, Lamb instead was rewarded with a deep moan from her when he sank into her wet, velvet heat again. The fact her head was digging back into the pillow and he could feel her heels digging into his back a moment later only made him go faster and harder again.

All they knew as the moments passed were the intense sensations filling them and spurring on the other as their bodies continued to meet and tremble as they began to reach their respective orgasms. The harder they thrust together, the more she twisted her hips against his, the higher she arched into him and the more he filled her.

Finally a sharp gasp escaped Veronica's throat as every part of her tensed when the wave hit her. Her eyes were locked on Lamb's and while there was a split second moment of surprise for her that he had really been the one she was with, the one to do this to her, in a moment all she knew was the shuddering of her body beneath his as she came.

Lamb thrust home one, two, three more times even as her muscles coiled around him and she sagged against the mattress. On the fourth it was his turn to groan out in relief, no other thought in his mind but that she was still the one he wanted to come to, for, and with every chance he got. Maybe if he was a good boy he could swing it so he got to visit her on his birthday too.

"Just until sunrise, huh?" Veronica asked a long, otherwise silent moment later as she rolled over to look at Lamb who, surprisingly, seemed to still be getting his breath back too.

"Seems to be the way it goes," he sighed as he looked over to her, hating more than ever that a baseball bat wielding crackhead had taken all of this from him.

"It's almost one," she replied a little more sadly then she had imagined.

"Hey, we'll always have Halloween," he told her with a smile before bringing a hand to her cheek and kissing her softly again. He wouldn't let her depress either of them tonight, not when they still had a good five or six hours until sunrise.

Veronica actually found herself smiling against his lips as she kissed him back. No matter what changed, she knew he was right. Halloween would be their one night a year and they would make it count.

A year later others would be waiting for trick-or-treaters, Veronica knew she would be waiting for her undead Casanova, waiting for their repeat performance.

It turned out all it had taken was for her own blue-eyed devil showing up on her doorstep eight months after his death, and knowing he would be back again, to make Halloween her new favorite holiday.

The End


End file.
